Farther away
by Mariadragwenna
Summary: [UA inspiré de "L'Ombre du Vent"] France, 1946. Tom Jedusor, futur étudiant, rencontre par hasard un homme mystérieux qui semble connaître tout de lui, ce qui n'est pas réciproque... Tissant une profonde amitié avec une charmante femme, Evangelista Gaunt, Tom va peu à peu apprendre le passé sombre du mystérieux homme mais aussi de sa propre famille...
1. Rencontre plus que troublante

Cette histoire est librement inspirée de "L'Ombre du Vent" de Carlos Ruiz Zafon. Il s'agit d'un total UA, je m'excuse pour ceux que cela pourrait choquer.

Pour les besoins de l'histoire, le Collège de France est une université, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas dans la réalité.

Pairing : Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger

Disclaimer : Bien entendu, les personnages de JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas...!

Bonne lecture !

 ** _« Quand je te vois passer, ô ma chère indolente,  
Au chant des instruments qui se brise au plafond,  
Suspendant ton allure harmonieuse et lente,  
Et promenant l'ennui de ton regard profond _**

**_Quand je contemple, aux feux du gaz qui le colore,  
Ton front pâle, embelli par un morbide attrait,  
Où les torches du soir allument une aurore,  
Et tes yeux attirants comme ceux d'un portrait._**

 ** _Je me dis : Qu'elle est belle ! et bizarrement fraîche !  
Le souvenir massif, royale et lourde tour,  
La couronne, et son cœur, meurtri comme une pêche,  
Est mûr, comme son corps, pour le savant amour.  
Es-tu le fruit d'automne aux saveurs souveraines ?  
Es-tu vase funèbre attendant quelques pleurs,  
Parfum qui fait rêver aux oasis lointaines,  
Oreiller caressant, ou corbeille de fleurs ?_**

 ** _Je sais qu'il est des yeux, des plus mélancoliques,  
Qui ne recèlent point de secrets précieux  
Beaux écrins sans joyaux, médaillons sans reliques,  
Plus vides, plus profonds que vous-mêmes, ô Cieux !_**

 ** _Mais ne suffit-il pas que tu sois l'apparence,  
Pour réjouir un cœur qui fuit la vérité ?  
Qu'importe ta bêtise ou ton indifférence ?  
Masque ou décor, salut ! J'adore ta beauté. »_**

 ** _Chapitre CI « L'AMOUR DU MENSONGE », LES FLEURS DU MAL : TABLEAUX PARISIENS, Charles Baudelaire._**

 _Paris, Samedi 1er Octobre 1946._

Les temps sont troubles en ce lendemain de guerre. Mon père y a perdu la vie, laissant ma si fragile génitrice totalement effondrée. J'éprouve un profond dégoût pour tous ces fanatiques, fascistes et collabos. Du haut de mes seize ans, je pourrais être une sorte d'anarchiste : je refuse de réaliser le succès des socialistes, dont les rumeurs prétendent que leur représentant, Léon Blum, reformera un gouvernement dans les semaines suivantes.

Ma mère me répète souvent que je ressemble à mon grand-oncle, cousin de mon paternel, un certain Drago Malefoy, que je n'ai jamais connu et qu'elle présume mort. Il était paraît-il romantique, penseur et épris de poésie française, bien qu'italien par sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy.

Ma mère, Bellatrix Jedusor née Black, est ma seule famille. Nous vivons dans le quartier latin, dans le cinquième arrondissement, au cœur de la belle ville parisienne. L'apparition des Trente Glorieuses, renaissance économique, nous a permit d'acheter un élégant manoir de taille modeste à Saint Germain des Prés.

Je me souviens de notre ancienne demeure : nous étions propriétaires du 6 boulevard des Invalides, énorme hôtel non loin du numéro 8, lieu de réunions des Parnassiens tel Théophile Gauthier, dont Verlaine et Rimbaud furent les symbolistes héritiers et accessoirement modèles poétiques de Drago Malefoy.

Je me souviens aussi de l'immense frayeur de ma mère, lorsque l'occupant allemand réquisitionna notre hôtel durant 1942 elle maudissait chaque jour – intérieurement – le Maréchal Pétain. Moi-même, à douze ans, j'étais déjà révolté contre plusieurs choses : le 27 Mars quand le premier convoi juif quitta Drancy – à l'époque personne ne savait où ils allaient, mais je trouvais cela suspect – et la Wehrmacht qui envahit le Sud le 11 Novembre, faisant de la France une ignoble dictature.

Mais ce qui me consterna le plus fut le départ de mon père, Ian Jedusor, emmené de force en Allemagne pour le STO. Je ne le revis plus jamais. Ce n'est que plus tard, que j'appris qu'il avait été déporté à Mauthausen, comme ennemi politique.  
Quelle ne fut pas ma joie, hier, quand j'ai appris que les responsables de la mort de mon père étaient condamnés par le tribunal de Nuremberg !

Mon père était une personne chaleureuse, intellectuelle et d'une grande noblesse de cœur. Il fut mon mentor, maintenant il est plus que tout mon modèle. Je sais que ma mère l'aimait de toute son âme, le désirait de tout son corps depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a vu.

Elle me répète souvent – elle me raconte beaucoup de choses ! – que je ressemble à mon père, pour mon physique et ma personnalité. Et mon âme poétique me vient de ce Malefoy.

Aujourd'hui est le troisième anniversaire du décès de mon paternel. Pendant que ma mère est partie, comme chaque année, se recueillir sur sa tombe et prier à l'église, je marche en direction du quartier des prestigieuses universités où j'espère être inscrit après mon baccalauréat…

J'hésite encore entre la Sorbonne, de renommée mondiale, pour la théologie et la psychologie, et le Collège de France, pour les lettres, les langues et l'Histoire. Mon entourage me conseille vivement celui-ci – suis-je trop comparé à Malefoy ?

Je choisis de faire un petit détour près du Palais du Luxembourg, où le Sénat de la République tiendra ses séances à partir de Décembre.

J'aime énormément venir de ce côté sensiblement calme, où le jardin est encore plus magnifique à chaque jour qui passe je ne suis pas le seul, de nombreuses personnes apprécient la tranquillité et la beauté de ce lieu, toujours accompagnées d'orchestres classiques, de jazz ou de théâtres à marionnettes.

Mais voici qu'arrive ma très chère Amy Hartzler. Je ne lui ai pourtant pas fixé de rendez-vous. Elle se glisse entre mes bras et vient m'embrasser tendrement, comme elle sait le faire. Nous parlons une demi-heure, peut-être plus. Elle me quitte – elle doit partir faire des courses pour sa charmante mère.

Une fois hors de vue, je sens une douce brise passer dans mes cheveux. Je décide de m'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche, assez près de l'orchestre pour entendre une lointaine et profonde mélodie d'Armstrong, tout à faire adéquate au temps.

\- Mignonne ta copine, mon petit.

Je me retourne vivement, je n'ai entendu personne approcher. Derrière moi se tient, droit et élégant, un grand homme vêtu d'un imperméable et d'un chapeau noirs qui lui donnent un air aristocratique. Seule sa cigarette presque finie vient ternir cette image aisée.

Il est impossible à dévisager, son chapeau masque ses yeux et son écharpe, son menton il s'approche encore plus et s'assied à l'extrémité du banc :  
\- Moi aussi je te conseille le Collège, Tom.

Je sens mon regard devenir encore plus ahuri : comment cet homme, qui de toute ma courte existence m'est inconnu, sait-il mon nom ? Je lui pose la question il garde le silence.

\- Quel est votre nom, monsieur ?  
Aucune réponse. Je prends soudainement peur : et si cet homme m'espionnait ? Je me lève aussitôt, cette pensée m'effrayant. Mais il me retient :  
\- N'aies pas peur Tom, je suis un ami.

Je le regarde à nouveau, encore plus intensément. J'essaie de déceler un faible sourire, le moindre geste, la moindre grimace. Mais cet inconnu mystérieux et aristocrate reste immobile.

J'observe encore plus son apparence, sa posture : ses pieds sont parfaitement aplatis sur le sol, il semble enraciné son dos est légèrement voûté et je vois sur ses mains des marques de blessures profondes et anciennes de quelqu'un qui a tapé longuement sur les murs par colère ou désespoir.

Cet homme-là me donne l'impression d'avoir éprouvé une grande peine. Je ne vois pas ses yeux, mais il a l'air triste. Cet homme semble lassé de vivre.

Perdu dans les détails de mon observation, je n'ai pas vu le concerné se lever il s'approche légèrement de moi. Je reviens enfin à la réalité et le fixe : je vois l'ombre d'un sourire – crispé, mais néanmoins étonnamment sincère – se dessiner sur son visage fin et déjà parsemé de minces rides, sans doute creusées par la fatigue.

Je peux désormais lui attribuer un âge que je situe entre quarante-cinq ans quarante-sept ans. Exactement le même que celui qu'aurait fêté mon père aujourd'hui.

\- Au plaisir de te revoir, me souffle-t-il.

Et je le vois s'éloigner comme une ombre, tout aussi silencieusement qu'il est venu, le bruit du craquement des feuilles sous ses pas se mélangeant à la brise.

Je quitte le Jardin du Luxembourg et marche en direction de la Sorbonne pour me plonger dans les livres de sa somptueuse bibliothèque que je chéris tout particulièrement pour la richesse de son contenu mais aussi par la beauté du lieu, une décoration et un mobilier style Empire que je peux retrouver dans le bureau de feu mon père.

Muni de la carte d'un ami étudiant ici et de l'autorisation d'accès de la direction en tant que futur étudiant, j'entre avec hâte dans ce lieu qui m'est sacré. L'unique pensée paternelle me donne envie de me plonger dans d'anciennes archives d'Histoire, malgré que la bibliothèque de la Sorbonne soit plutôt consacrée à la littérature et la philosophie.

Ma mère m'a un jour parlé que Benito Mussolini, affreux « inventeur » du fascisme, faisait partie de la famille. Comment mon père a-t-il réagi ?! Moi-même je me pose la question : comment cet homme ignoble – s'il lui restait une part d'humanité – pouvait-il faire partie de notre famille ?  
Qu'a due être la réaction de Drago Malefoy, romantique et anarchiste confirmé ? Après quelques minutes de recherches, je découvre une archive tout à fait intéressante sur la généalogie des dictateurs. Mais la suite l'est encore plus.

Je me précipite vivement sur la lettre M, non sans une pointe de crainte. Et cette dernière se confirme lorsque je vois le nom de la sœur naturelle de Mussolini : Narcissa, mariée Malefoy. Drago était le neveu de ce mégalomane ! On comprend pourquoi il est devenu anarchiste.

Encore plus étonnant, je vois apparaître le nom de la sœur de Lucius Malefoy, Calen, épouse de David Jedusor – c'est-à-dire ma grand-mère paternelle. Le livre, ironiquement, ne cite pas le nom d'Ian Jedusor, mon père tant aimé.

Fier mais néanmoins bouleversé par ces informations, je sors de la Sorbonne pour retourner chez moi, méditer et, par l'occasion, servir un interrogatoire à ma mère.


	2. Informations sombres et précieuses

Merci à **plume pourpre** pour sa review qui me touche énormément ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

•

Paris, Lundi 3 Octobre 1946.

J'ai en vain questionné ma mère durant le week-end à propos de mes découvertes elle n'a rien voulu dire. La décision de faire mes propres recherches familiales s'est donc imposée.

Avant de partir à la chasse aux informations, je pars rendre une prompte visite à mon ami étudiant à la Sorbonne, Jared Turner. Un charmant Américain dont le père est malheureusement mort lors du débarquement en Normandie. Je reste discuter avec lui une petite demi-heure, pas plus.

À la sortie de chez lui, j'observe la cathédrale Notre-Dame, qui ne se situe pas très loin d'ici. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer les monuments de Paris… Je dois sans doute paraître mélancolique.

Tandis que le ciel se couvre doucement, je sens la présence d'une jeune femme derrière moi, qui n'est autre que la petite sœur de Jared, meilleure amie d'Amy et accessoirement mon ancienne conquête.

\- Tom ! Je t'ai vu samedi au Jardin avec un homme tout en noir et portant un chapeau…

Il s'agit bien du même inconnu élégant de samedi. Je la regarde d'un air suspect. Ce qu'elle remarque immédiatement.

\- Cet homme est mystérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais aller voir Andromeda Riddle. Je le vois souvent traîner près de chez elle, m'annonce-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en me tendant un bout de papier, avant de repartir en courant, comme une voleuse.

Je reste surpris de sa déclaration et, reprenant mes envies de Sherlock Holmes, je marche d'un pas rapide et décidé vers la maison de cette Andromeda Riddle, dont mon ex-petite amie m'a confié l'adresse. Je tombe sur une dame âgée, qui me jauge du regard.

\- Bonjour madame, je m'excuse si je vous dérange mais… Savez-vous si je pourrais rendre visite à madame Riddle ? dis-je d'un ton un peu hésitant.

\- Et qu'est-c'qué peut ben foutre d'un môme ? me répond-elle sèchement.

\- Nous avons un ami en commun et je dois absolument lui parler, car l'ami en question est mort hier, je mens.

Elle me regarde d'un air dédaigneux, pousse un court soupir et me crache :

\- Pas là. Va voir en face.

\- D'accord. Merci madame, dis-je poliment, non sans amertume - je n'apprécie pas qu'elle me parle ainsi, je ne suis pas un chien !

Elle continue à me fixer alors que je m'éloigne, lâchant un juron dans une langue que je ne comprends pas, suivi d'un « emmerdeur de gamin » soufflé mais audible. En face se tenait un immense hôtel particulier, très aristocratique, auprès duquel un jardin que je ne pouvais qu'entrapercevoir semblait fané.

A peine ai-je entrouvert le portail qu'une femme m'aborde :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, jeune homme, madame Mortensen se comporte comme cela avec tout le monde.

Je ne suis pas plus rassuré, mais je suis heureux de ne pas avoir rencontré une autre mégère folle et vulgaire. Elle me fait signe d'entrer, je la suis et pénètre dans un vaste hall style Empire. Cette femme doit être issue de la bourgeoisie. Raffinée, chaleureuse et volontaire, toutes les qualités qu'une bourgeoise digne de ce nom doit déjà avoir ou du moins acquérir - selon moi.

\- Qui est madame Mortensen pour madame Riddle ?

\- Sa mère. Une vraie harpie démente qui lui a pourri la vie, lâche-t-elle calmement. Je ne l'ai jamais appréciée, bien que nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps.

\- Vous connaissez donc madame Riddle ?

\- Dromeda ? Bien sûr que je la connais. J'étais sa meilleure amie.

\- "Etais" ?

\- Etais. Dromeda a tout quitté pour Drago, lorsqu'Hermione l'a abandonnée.

\- Drago ?! Drago Malefoy ?! je m'exclame, vraiment surpris - un nom aussi rare ne pouvait être porté que par une unique personne au monde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répond-elle simplement, ne faisant pas attention à ma remarque. Hermione Thermann vivait une profonde histoire avec Drago, pourtant elle a choisi de le laisser. Personne ne l'a plus jamais revue. Dromeda a toujours été amoureuse de lui, elle a donc pu le récupérer. Avant que lui-même ne la laisse à son tour.

Je reste surpris de ce que j'apprends. L'homme mystérieux à l'imperméable impeccable doit aussi connaître Malefoy, s'il est assez proche d'Andromeda pour la voir très souvent.

Mais je l'interroge :

\- Mais… Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez tout cela ? Je veux dire, mis à part que madame Riddle est… était votre meilleure amie, vous parlez de monsieur Malefoy comme s'il était votre frère… dis-je, hésitant.

\- Il était effectivement comme le frère que je n'ai pas eu. Ce manoir appartenait à monsieur Malefoy père, Lucius. Je me suis occupée de lui dans son dernier âge ; il était effondré lors de la mort d'Hermione Thermann et de la disparition de son fils. Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Je crois que son vœu le plus cher était de revoir Drago une ultime fois.

Je reste soufflé. Je crois que je bénirai mon ex pour m'avoir donné cette adresse. Je suis exactement tombé sur les bonnes personnes.

\- Et vous ? Quel est votre nom ? Que je ne raconte pas toutes ces histoires à un petit jeune malhonnête.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me pose la question, mais maintenant je réfléchis rapidement à un faux nom : si elle connaissait si bien Lucius Malefoy, elle aurait certainement trouvé notre lien de parenté :

\- Tom, madame. Tom Slytherin.

Je dois être convaincant, car je suis doué pour le mensonge. Je ne sais pas d'où ce don me provient.

\- Bien, _mister Slytherin_. Il me semble que Dromeda est revenue, vous devriez aller la voir. Au plaisir de vous revoir… Tom. Un beau jeune homme comme vous mérite d'être revu, et à mon âge, on n'a plus beaucoup l'occasion d'en voir… me dit-elle avec un sourire charmant, mêlé d'un rire cristallin.

Elle devait me prendre pour un anglais, vu mon pseudonyme. Je lui renvoie un sourire tout aussi charmant ; je me jure intérieurement que je viendrai lui rendre visite à nouveau, pour faire plus ample connaissance avec elle et par l'occasion, lui révéler mon véritable nom.

Je sors du manoir et retourne en face. Madame Mortensen me laisse passer - elle n'a aucune raison de me retenir - et je frappe à la porte. Sa fille ne tarde pas à ouvrir.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix qui semblait trahir la lassitude de la femme à laquelle elle appartenait.

\- Tom… Slytherin, madame Riddle. J'ai essayé de vous vous voir il y a un peu plus d'un quart d'heure.

\- Ah ! C'est vous dont ma mère m'a parlé ! Entrez, me dit-elle gentiment tout en m'examinant du regard.

Je pénètre alors chez elle. Par rapport au manoir, la décoration est beaucoup moins raffinée, plus modeste. Elle m'invite à m'assoir en face d'elle, dans son salon. Après s'être absentée quelques minutes, Andromeda Riddle revient avec un service à thé et s'assied à son tour. Je me lance à lui dire la vérité.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, madame, mais je ne voulais vous dire mon véritable nom devant votre mère…

Andromeda me regarde d'un air interrogateur et craintif à la fois, comme si je m'apprêtais à lui confirmer ce dont elle redoutait le plus - mais quoi ?

\- Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor.

A ce nom, elle manque de lâcher sa théière.

\- Je suis le fils de Ian et Bellatrix Jedusor, le petit-fils de Calen Jedusor, sœur de Lucius Malefoy, que vous devez connaître à ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

Je vois ses lèvres frémir, avant d'esquisser un triste sourire.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir affaire à un Jedusor depuis longtemps, lâche-t-elle. Puis-je vous tutoyer ? m'interroge-t-elle et, me voyant hocher la tête, reprend : Bien… Tom. Comment se porte ta mère, cette très chère Bella ?

Ainsi, elle connaissait ma mère. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mes parents me comparaient à Malefoy. Je lui réponds qu'elle se porte bien, sauf aujourd'hui.

\- C'est le troisième anniversaire du décès de mon père, aujourd'hui.

Andromeda affiche un air désolé. Je me dépêche de reprendre, avec qu'un silence incommodant ne s'installe :

\- Connaissiez-vous mes parents ?

\- Vaguement. Mon époux, Tom Riddle, était le meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy. Avant de le connaître, il avait rencontré Ian Jedusor et Bellatrix Black. Du peu que je les ai connus, ils se sont toujours aimés. Nous étions une petite bande, quand est arrivé le plus infâme des hommes : un italien du nom d'Alessandro di Milano, bâtard de Mussolini, énonça-t-elle en ponctuant ses propos avec une grimace de répugnance.

Je suis suspendu à ses paroles, j'écoute cette femme assurément comme un croyant écoute les Evangiles.

\- Nous vivions en Italie, à l'époque, et dans notre université, Alessandro n'était pas vraiment accepté, même s'il était le fils du futur _Duce_. Drago, dans son immense bonté, l'a accueilli dans notre petit groupe. Personne mis à part lui ne l'appréciait, mais nous ne lui avons jamais montré. Ils ont cependant commencé à être rivaux le jour où la même femme devint la source de leur désir.

\- Hermione Thermann… deviné-je.

Elle me regarda, visiblement surprise.

\- Hermione, oui… Une fille charmante, gentille, chaleureuse et tolérante. Mais Lucius et Benito Mussolini n'ont pas toléré la passion de leurs fils pour elle, du fait de sa famille. Elle n'était ni excessivement riche, ni bourgeoise, ni noble. Elle ne méritait pas leur fils. L'obsession du sang, vois-tu.

J'acquiesce. Je ne connais pas réellement le lien entre tout ce qu'elle me raconte et moi, mais j'ai le sentiment que ma famille a eu un passé lourd et douloureux. Madame Riddle se lève, doucement ; je la vois ouvrir une boîte en fer, dans laquelle sont empilées des photos. Elle m'en propose une :

\- Tiens. Celle-ci date de 1920.

J'observe la photo en noir et blanc, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblaient tous ces illustres personnages dont j'entends parler depuis quelques heures.

Je regarde la légende derrière, et ce qui est écrit me surprend encore plus. Tout à gauche se tient Alessandro di Milano, ledit fils illégitime de Mussolini, brun et l'air hautain comme son père ; Tom Riddle et sa femme Andromeda Mortensen, souriants ; au centre trône le fameux Drago Malefoy, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, tenant fermement par la taille la femme de sa vie, Hermione Thermann, belle jeune femme qui semble douce et intelligente ; enfin, tout à la droite, figurent mes parents, Ian Jedusor et Bellatrix Black.

Andromeda m'interrompt dans mon observation et me précise :

\- Alessandro di Milano n'était pas fier de ses parents, bien au contraire ; tout comme sa mère, Ida Dalser, il adorait l'homme qu'était son père et non le Duce qu'il est devenu, mais il n'en aimait pas plus sa mère pour autant, qui avait "osé" se rebeller contre lui. Mussolini a effacé toute trace de sa relation avec Ida Dalser et changé l'état civil de son fils, pour épouser l'une de ses amies d'enfance, Rachele Guidi, avec qui il aura eu cinq enfants. Alessandro a préféré changer de nom et s'est donc appelé di Milano - a-t-il eu le désir de se nobiliser quelque peu ?

Cette famille était vraiment pleine de rebondissements.

\- Comme tu dois certainement le savoir, Benito Mussolini était le frère de Narcissa Mussolini, qui a épousé Lucius Malefoy - il paraît même que Hitler lui-même aurait été appréciateur du couple qu'ils formaient. Lucius lui-même avait une sœur, Calen épouse Jedusor... ta grand-mère paternelle.

\- Mais pourquoi ma mère ne m'en a-t-elle donc jamais parlé ? j'interroge, attristé par les secrets que ma mère semble s'être gardée de me confier.

\- Sans doute que, comme Drago et ton père Ian, elle n'est pas très fière d'avoir un dictateur dans sa famille…

\- Et… Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur mes parents ? Je ne sais presque rien d'eux, demandé-je, et ma voix sonnait presque suppliante.

\- Moi non plus, à vrai dire, lâche-t-elle dans un rire franc. Je sais juste que tu es le portrait craché de ton père, qui était très séduisant, par ailleurs, susurre-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Tes parents ont toujours été amoureux depuis leurs dix ans, ton père était le modèle de Bella, elle était folle de lui ! Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose d'autre, mis à part qu'ils étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentils et de chaleureux. Et ta mère a beaucoup apprécié les années folles, me dit-elle en riant.

Je ris de bon cœur à mon tour, avant de lui lancer un regard qui l'implorait de continuer son récit.

\- Mon époux est décédé l'année dernière, peu après la victoire des Alliés.

\- Oh… je lâche, pris de court. Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances, je… vous m'en voyez désolé...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Pour Drago et Hermione, je ne les connaissais pas trop non plus, bien que j'ai été paradoxalement plus proche d'eux que de tes parents. Hermione était la fille d'Esther Von Klein et Johannes Thermann, deux Allemands qui virèrent au nazisme peu avant la guerre… Hermione et Drago vivaient une grande histoire d'amour tous les deux, Alessandro en était atrocement jaloux ; mais un jour, Hermione le quitta. Elle est restée cloîtrée dans sa maison sans que plus personne n'ait de ses nouvelles, et Drago est parti on ne sait où. Il paraît qu'il avait quitté l'Italie pour l'Espagne, puis pour la France, le pays de son père.

Elle ment. Son récit ne concorde pas du tout avec celui de la voisine : elle a en effet assez connu Drago pour être sa maîtresse, et il est donc à supposer qu'elle sait exactement où il est allé après sa rupture.

\- Nous étions tous les sept nés en 1900, nous avons donc vécu les deux guerres ; les hommes avaient atteint l'âge de participer à la première à seize ans, en 1916, puis à la seconde, quand nous avions trente-neuf ans. Mais cela fait bien des années que nous nous sommes perdus de vue, la preuve, je ne savais même pas que ton père était mort. Si c'est la question que tu te poses, nous n'étions effectivement pas tous de la même nationalité. Je pense que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous ne nous sommes plus revus : nos hommes n'ont pas servi dans le même camp. Il était évident qu'Alessandro soit du côté italien, ce qui accentua encore plus sa rivalité avec Drago, qui lui a servi aux côtés de mon mari Tom, dans le camp français malgré les origines de Narcissa et l'adoration de Lucius pour Mussolini, ainsi que ton père, je suppose.

Elle marque une courte pause avant de continuer :

\- Lucius Malefoy avait découvert l'Italie grâce à sa femme, qui raffolait de son pays, et est devenu le meilleur ami de Mussolini. Il approuvait ses idéaux, mais leur amitié a vite été détruite lorsque Drago a refusé de servir le camp italien. Les Malefoy ont donc été contraints d'habiter en France, et Narcissa de rompre tout lien avec son frère… Nous étions tous Français ; même Malefoy ! Nous faisions nos études universitaires à Bologne, charmante petite ville italienne, chaleureuse et ensoleillée, et nous avons été contraints nous aussi de repartir pour la France. Notre rencontre à nous seot est due au plus grand hasard qu'il soit.

Elle m'a raconté tout cela d'un trait, mais elle semble fatiguée à la fin de son récit, lasse, comme accablée par le poids - celui d'en avoir trop vu, d'en savoir trop ? Je décide de la quitter pour ne pas l'épuiser plus, elle trouve tout de même la force de me ramener à la sortie.

\- Reviens quand tu veux, Tom, me dit-elle avec un rire qui sonne faux. Viens Maman, rentre.

Je pars pour retourner chez moi, sous le regard dur et dédaigneux de madame Mortensen.


End file.
